


Goodbye Leonardo

by milkytheholy1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Leo x Reader OneshotA/N: I know what you're thinking, two stories in one night? This is somewhat based on the season four episode: Broken Foot. Also sorry it's so long but I had to fill in some blanks to get to the build-up of the story and sorry for the rushed ending it's currently past midnight where I'm from and I'm very tired.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Goodbye Leonardo

There was something up with Leo, everyone knew it. He was up to no good, but the problem was no one knew _what_ he was up to. You'd texted him that night multiple times hoping he'd answer you like he usually did, you see you didn't have time to go the lair today and visit the guys like usual. You were stuck at home running around doing chores for your parents while they were out of town for a few days.

It was unlike Leo to not check up on you, at first you thought that maybe he was busy at the lair training with his brothers. But when you texted Donatello he said the day had been pretty quiet, maybe Leo was meditating and got so into it; _it wouldn't have been the first time_ you thought. You tried to carry on with the rest of your mundane tasks but the absence of Leo was felt throughout the apartment.

The sun soon faded into the darkest of nights, by now the boys would be on patrol much to Mikey's disappointment. Sometimes Leo would stray away from his brothers and come visit you, even if it was only for a brief few minutes he'd still try to see you. Tonight, however, was silent. Leo never came to visit you and it made you worry, what if something happened today and Leo was hurt? You couldn't go down to the lair as it was too late now and you'd surely get into some unwanted trouble. You rushed to your phone and began calling his shell phone for it only to abruptly hang up, you huffed out an annoyed breath and continued to text him.

_Hey, Leo I just wanted to check up on you since you didn't show up tonight. Is everything alright, call me._

_Leo I don't want to bother you but plz call me._

_Leo, you're freaking me out where are you?_

_Donnie says you're not there where are you, call me as soon as you can._

_Leo, I love y-_

You paused your typing, staring at the unopened messages before you; a tear slipping down your cheek. First thing tomorrow you'd go down and check if he's there you planned, you placed your phone on the side of your bed and layed there staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. It was around 4 in the morning when your phone lit up, the bright lights illuminating the darkened room. You squint your eyes open quickly trying to adjust to it, your hand limply stretches to the flat surface of the phone screen and clutches it bringing it closer to your tired eyes. You sit up a little as you see the name on the screen.

_One message from: Leader in blue_

You gasped and scrambled to unlock the phone, clicking on the notification your eyes dragged over every word.

_'Sorry, was out on patrol got a little...carried away. I'm fine, talk tomorrow.'_

_Patrol? Why was he patrolling until 4 am?_ You didn't reply you just kept rereading the message over and over again until your eyes were forced shut. Even though you weren't reading the message it kept replaying over and over again. _Carried away? What did that even mean?_ Oh, you were definitely going down there tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning had finally arrived, you were rushing around the apartment grabbing your things and bolting straight to the lair. You'd rang Donnie before you left letting him know you were coming, he tried to calm you down as you speed-walked to the nearest manhole cover. Once you arrived you saw Raph, April, Donnie, Mikey and icecream kitty playing some board game, but the leader in blue was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, guys." You said rather nervously, Mikey greeted you first "Wassup dudette, you're just in time to watch me and icecream kitty beat Raph." Icecream Kitty meowed as if she was agreeing, Raph growled a little "Yeah right Mikey, I told you I'm going to beat you at this stupid game and then kick your turtle butt." You glanced over to April and Donnie silently asking them to say something, luckily April caught on rather quickly "Hey (Y/N) you can always join us for the next game?" She asked. You were tempted by her offer then quickly remembered why you had come, "Oh er no thanks April, maybe next time?" She simply nodded and went back to the game.

"Have any of you guys seen Leo today?" You asked scratching your wrist tensely. The majority shook their heads no, however, Donatello pointed towards Leo's room "Whatever he was up to last night left him pretty tired, I don't think he's left that room of his all morning." You promptly thanked Donnie and proceeded to Leo's room. Your heart started to beat faster, you really hadn't planned on what you were going to say to the turtle once you stood in front of him; I mean where would you start?

Creaking the door open, you inspected the room like you had done the many times you'd been in there before. You saw a lump in the bed and light snores coming from it, creeping closer to his sleeping form you hummed, happy to know he was safe. You gently moved around his room noticing the sudden increase in black material littered around his desk and floor. You picked up a metal shoulder plate with nails sticking out of it and turned it around in your hand, examining the ways it shone in the dim lights from the hallway. But something else had caught your eye.

Placing the shoulder pad back down you sauntered over to Leo's desk, observing some old battle plans and blueprints for some of Donnie's tech. Your hands moved on their own as they shuffled through scrap plans and small notes written in Leo's handwriting, and that's when you found it. Underneath some scrap paper layed a ripped piece of paper with an address on it, you recognised the address as one of the shredder's hidden cash points; you also noticed it wasn't in Leo's handwriting.

"(Y/N)?" Leo's groggy voice filled the room, you jumped and quickly hid the paper. Turning your back to his desk you faced him, he was sat up in his bed the cover draped over his legs. He squinted at you, then rubbed his eyes and squinted at you again. You began to walk over to his bed acting as though he didn't just catch you going through his things, "Hey...You." Leo looked at you confused "What are you doing here?" You placed your hand on top of his own and smiled at him, he seemed to copy it. "I was worried about you last night so I wanted to come over and check if you were okay." Leo leaned his forehead on yours "I'm okay." He whispered and gently kissed your lips.

"AAAAAH RAPH I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!"

"MIKEY! GET BACK HERE!"

You pulled away from each other and glanced at the bedroom door, Leo sighed and stood up "Welp, guess that's my cue to get up." He chuckled and offered you his hand to get up. He walked towards the door and turned back to you with a brow raised "You coming?" Your eye's widened "Erm, in a minute. I think I left a ring when I was here last time." You lied praying that he brought it, he must have since he shrugged and left. You turned back around to his desk and nabbed the torn piece of paper before waltzing back into the main room.

When you arrived back everything seemed fairly normal to say there seemed to be a lot of commotion only minutes ago. The guys were still playing their game but this time Raph was joined by Chompy, Leo was sat in front of the t.v watching the news with eager eyes. You went to sit on the couch your thoughts consumed by the note you found in Leo's room, you could somewhat guess what had happened and who the note was from; it didn't take a genius.

_"Breaking news. Reports have come in that a rival gang has blown up a local store in China town last night, no one knows who this gang is or their motives but police are sure that this attack links to a previous explosion of a weapons shop weeks ago. We'll be reporting more on this news later tonight."_

Everyone was facing the t.v, all staring at the same video of the store erupted in flames. "I wonder who could have done that?" April asked, "Who do you think?" Raph remarked as he crossed his arms. Donnie inspected the video "That's one of Shredder's joints." Everyone froze and turned to face Leo who was being very quiet. His shell went rigid as Raph spoke "Leo." He drew out, Leo suddenly turned around a guilty look on his face. "Are we going to do something?" Questioned April, no one said anything as they waited for an answer from their leader.

"Leo?" You asked softly, yet he didn't reply. Raph stood tall as he judged his older brother "What? Not gonna defend you ex-girlfriend?" Your eyes flashed with hurt at his joke, April elbowed him in the arm "Ow, what?" Leo pushed past Raph and headed for the exit "Whatever man, I'm out of here." And with that, he left.

You didn't see Leo for the rest of the day, you were seriously worried about him. For a start, he was disobeying Master Splinter's orders which was totally out of character for him and the fact that he hadn't told anyone including you had hurt a lot too. Perhaps If he had told you he was helping Karai instead of sneaking around with her your heart wouldn't hurt as bad. Your mind kept going back to Raph's dumb joke _"What? Not gonna defend your ex-girlfriend?"_ It sent a shiver down your spine and a stabbing pain to your heart.

What if he still had feelings for Karai, what if they never truly left and he was using you as a way to cope. You had loved Leo with all your heart, emphasis on _loved_. He would treat you like a goddess, the ground you walked on was golden in his eyes, his heart would pound out of his chest, his face would always look in awe when he saw you. But now? Now he ignored your texts, your calls, he'd ignore your presence in the lair if he was busy. However, now with Karai back in the picture he would probably forget you even existed.

For the next few days you avoided going to the lair, you still spoke to the three brothers and April but only through text messages and short phone calls. Leo hadn't texted you once presumably to busy with Karai to even notice your absence. April had told you that Leo was planning on going on another mission with Karai tonight without any help from his family, you shuddered at the thought of him getting hurt but you couldn't stand the pain of being with him anymore. You admitted to April what you were going to do, she tried to convince you to rethink your decision yet you were too adamant about it this time. Tonight you were going to break up with Leonardo.

You couldn't do it in person, it would definitely have to be over the phone. You wouldn't be able to face him, wouldn't be able to mutter the words "We're through." April had told the turtles and splinter what you were going to do, they had noticed Leo didn't come out of his room much after spending long nights with Karai and Shredder's lackeys. Additionally, Leo was too ashamed to show his face to his family. Last nights mission didn't go to plan, his brothers followed him and Donatello ended up getting seriously hurt because of his stupid decisions.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip by like a few hours?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming to the conclusion that Donnie would be okay, Leo sat outside of the dojo head in hands. His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he saw he had two messages; one from Karai and one from (Y/N).

_Karai: New mission._

He went to turn off his phone but a voice stopped him "I would listen to that message if I were you."

_April_

"I'll do it when I get back." He replied with a harsh undertone, Leo went to stand when April grabbed his arm, her grip tight. "No Leo, please, it's important." Leo released a sigh then clicked on your name, the voicemail came up and your voice flooded his ears.

_"Hey Leo, I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but you probably haven't even noticed. I don't even know where to start with this, we've been together for so long it feels weird to end it. Leo, I know Karai means a lot to you and Master Splinter but I cannot stand by and watch you fall head over heels in love with her again. That shit hurts me, but it hurts even more that you couldn't trust me or your family with your little dirty secret._

_I can't do it anymore, Leo I love you so much and I don't think I'll ever be able to get over you just like how you can't get over Karai; so I guess we're both just some dumb idiots with a love they can't have, huh? And I heard about what happened to Donnie, I hope he's doing okay you're an idiot for letting that happen but I know you'll be beating yourself up about it already. I'm rambling I know. Listen, I just-I-goodbye Leonardo."_

Leo stared at the floor a blank expression on his face, April hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder "Leo?" she asked in a hushed whisper, he sniffled and wiped away some of the tears forming in his eyes "She's gone, I lost her." He fell to his knees while April enclosed her arms around him trying to comfort him the best she could, but without you there, there was no point.


End file.
